Road Trip
by Hex
Summary: A sequel to mud pies. Again a joint effort. Danger! Danger!


# Road Trip 

**  
**

## (A Sequel to Mud Pies) 

### (God help the Vacuum Cleaners!)

**  
**   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Title: Road Trip  
Author: Enigma O & Hex  
Rating: PG  
Standard Disclaimers Apply if they want to. Vacancies available.  
We're baaaaaack! We have a sequel to Mud Pies. You didn't think it was possible did ya? Ya did? Oh. Ok then  
We weren't on the phone this time! Instead we had just been bowling and have, during the course of writing this, consumed two boxes of Maltesers. Enigma O is on a sugar rush!  
Again, typed by Hex, 'coz Enigma O's fingers were shaking to much from withdrawal. We swear, two boxes of Maltesers is not enough for one day!  
Waist line expansion imminent!  
If you liked Mud Pies, there is a vague chance you might like this. But then again, if you liked Mud Pies you'll eat anything!  
I'll warn you now, this story dances around all over the place, like Jean on green gloop. Anyhoo! On with the story! (Or the insanity, we're not quite sure which.)  
: P  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why did we have to come by bus!?" Wolverine demanded angrily, his arms folding across his chest, pouting like a little toddler.  
  
"Because last time you changed the tires on the car we ended up with six mysterious holes in them!" Jean snapped.  
  
"It wasn't me!" Logan whimpered. Scott started smirking.   
  
Across the isle two kids were pointing and laughing. "and why did we have to wear uniforms? I feel like a right prick!"  
  
"You are." Scott said, happily. Jean clamped her hand over his face.  
  
"We. Are. A. Team! Dickhead!" Jean was getting fed up, not only had he forgotten their Anniversary, but her Birthday as well! And they were on the same day! A small knife began to float behind Scott's head. He didn't notice.  
  
Meanwhile, in front of them, Gambit was busily telling Jubilee of the 'punishment' Wolverine had put him through after the training mission with mud a week ago:  
  
"Well, er, he decided I should visit my native country. Took me right up to the top of it's most famous landmark and tied me there. Naked. I will never look at pigeons in the same way again." He added, wincing.  
  
Jubilee looked at him, trying to subtly edge away. "I think I am a bit to young to hear this."  
  
"Trust me My Cheery, this is the PG version." Gambit lent over and whispered in her ear. Jubilee passed out. Gambit looked down at her. "Opps."  
  
Behind them Jean sat complaining.  
  
"Why do we have to sit on one seat? And why are you two sitting on my lap!"  
  
Calmly sitting on the back seat, which had it's own mutant powered air conditioning, Beast and Storm sat, happily playing chess on the mini holographic chess set Beast had thrown together that morning. The pieces - shaped like the X-Men - jumping up and down and killing each other.  
  
Ahead of them, Night Crawler and Professor Xavier sat together in the midst of a heated theological debate.  
  
"He was so off side! Germany should never have been allowed to win!"  
  
"I disagree Mien Furher. They were not off side."  
  
"Were too!"  
  
"Were not!"  
  
Outside Rogue amused herself by flying along side the bus, knocking on windows and then flying off before anybody saw her. Unfortunately this led to a small child jumping up and down in his seat screaming.  
  
"It's a fairy! It's a fairy!"  
  
They were all disturbed by a shout from the back of the bus. Wolverine was running down the isle holding the small holographic Jean which had been serving as Queen in Storm and Beast's murderous chess game. Behind him ran Scott, waving the King a.k.a. Professor Xavier, screaming:  
  
"Give her back or the old man gets it!"  
  
Professor Xavier scowled, seized control of Night Crawlers body and waited for Logan to pass before sticking Night Crawlers leg out and sending Scott flying.  
  
The mini Professor made a desperate dash for freedom and ran under the drivers seat. Where he formed an army of mutant dust balls and set off to attack the upper deck.  
  
"Dust balls and vacuum cleaners can never live in peace! I've been spending way to much time with Magneto. ATTACK!!"  
  
Meanwhile, back at the chess game a small voice was heard shouting: "No more tyranny!" And all the tiny pawns a.k.a. Jubilee's turned round and started attacking everyone else.  
  
Storm called from the back of the bus.  
  
"We have a small problem or several! The Jubilee's are revolting!"  
  
Scott regarded the unconscious Jubilee before turning in his seat and calling back:  
  
"You're absolutely right!"   
  
Wolverine hit him with a chair. Leaving a large hole in floor of the buss where the chair had come from, and one in the window where Scott had exited.  
  
The bus skidded to a halt at the traffic lights. Being unable to see what was ahead, Rogue crashed into aforementioned lights and broke them. Seeing no lights, the bus driver drove on.  
  
Slowly, the X-Men clambered out of the wreckage of the bus.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Opps-a-daisy. I've lost it. Have you seen our marbles?  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
BUH-BYE  
  
Enigma O would just like to say: vxi34ghj5owi0cvj4o87fchlqwcvihl29p4g0iuj. But she got her tonuge tied up. Around a lamp post!  
  
Enigma O & Hex  
  
HELP! HEX IS SINKING! 


End file.
